


Скорая помощь

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [76]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Скорая помощь

Кроуфорд хлюпнул носом и закашлялся. Его знобило. В доме было тихо и сыро, как в могиле, но выползать из-под нагретого одеяла и тащится в подвал, чтобы повернуть вентель отопления, было выше его сил. Приходилось страдать. Молча.

Сейчас он был готов заломить руки и возопить, что его никто не любит, но во-первых в доме никого не было, а во-вторых после такого пассажа ему оставалось только застрелится.

Хорошо всё-таки, что Шульдих уехал: пусть хлопнув дверью и навсегда, но он хотя бы не увидит то, до чего довела простуда несокрушимого лидера Шварц. То, чего не смогли добиться ни преподаватели в РКц, ни наркотики, ни прочая шваль и дрянь, которой было в его жизни слишком много, сумела сделать обыкновенная простуда с необыкновенно высокой температуры. И даже скорую было не вызвать... так высоко в горах поймать йети было проще, чем заставить мобильный поймать связь. Сил на то, чтобы бродить по округе в поисках связи с миром, у Кроуфорда тоже не было.

Как же печально умирать в самом рассвете лет, одиноким, всеми брошенным высоко в горах. Да-да, почему-то смерть высоко в горах удручала Кроуфорда особенно сильно.

Он сейчас отдал бы всё золото Форт Нокса за то, чтобы его золотая осень оказалась здесь. Пусть сердится, разносит дом к чертовой матери, ругается на дикой смеси нескольких языков и даже не дает полапать себя за задницу... только пусть будет.

— Обойдешься, — фыркнул до боли знакомый голос от самых дверей. Шульдих стоял, прислонившись к косяку. В рыжих волосах запутались серебряные снежинки, в глазах пылало понимание и беспокойство, а на губах застыла горькая усмешка. — Я привез лекарства. Сейчас приготовлю, и только попробуй капризничать. Пристрелю.

— Один каприз, — голос Кроуфорда дрогнул. Ему казалось, что он бредит. И ему жизненно важно было убедиться, что это не так.

— Слушаю.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил он.

— Обойдешься. Я не собираюсь составлять тебе компанию таким образом. Но обещаю: если ты будешь меня слушаться, то потом будет всё.

Рыжий подошел к постели больного, коснулся горячего лба сначала холодной ладонью, а потом сухими, потрескавшимися губами, проверяя температуру. Рыжие, мокрые от стремительно тающего снега пряди мазнули по лицу Кроуфорда, и тот довольно улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.

От Шульдиха пахло морозом, сигаретами и Армани.

Неплохое сочетание, чтобы жить дальше.


End file.
